1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cotton harvesters and more particularly to a unique basket dismantling system.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
To summarize the problems associated with a commercially known cotton harvester basket structure and function, the typical baskets in use today are of the so-called "side-dump" type which create stability problems during unloading. These baskets have pivotal tops which add to the stability problem and which do not have the rigidity to accommodate optimum compaction of cotton therein.
The novel disassembleable basket permits a reduction of an overall height of a cotton harvester for many purposes, including transportation, long-term storage, and so forth.